


Girl crush

by Shulz



Series: E & J [2]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Summary: I 've got a girl crush, hate to admit it butI've got a heart rush, it ain't slowin' downI've got it real bad, want everything she hasThat smile and that midnight laugh she's giving you nowI wanna taste her lips, yeah, 'cause they taste like you...
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Jim Strange
Series: E & J [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847491
Kudos: 3





	Girl crush

**Author's Note:**

> I 've got a girl crush, hate to admit it but  
> I've got a heart rush, it ain't slowin' down  
> I've got it real bad, want everything she has  
> That smile and that midnight laugh she's giving you now
> 
> I wanna taste her lips, yeah, 'cause they taste like you...

Morse era invaghito di Joan. Joan era bella, simpatica, solare e anche intelligente. Aveva una certa carica di sensualità nelle labbra piene, nei seni sodi, nella curva dei fianchi. Le gambe snelle e abbronzate, lisce e morbide, il sorriso mozzafiato, gli occhi brillanti. Si, Morse ammirava Joan...ma la ammirava soprattutto quando era con Jim, il modo in cui gli accarezzava il viso, come lui sorrideva, come si tenevano le mani.  
Morse ammirava Joan, la ammirava per tutte le sue qualità, ma la ammirava soprattutto perché aveva Jim, perché era stata capace di far innamorare Jim Strange.  
Jim, il suo amico, forse l'unico, che lo aveva accettato e amato così com'era.  
Avrebbe voluto Joan, toccarla, assaggiare le sue labbra, già....perché avevano il sapore di Jim.  
Morse era ossessionato.  
Sotto la doccia faceva scorrere liberamente le sensazioni.  
Immaginava Joan che lo baciava, lasciando scivolare la sua lingua sulla sua, che gli pizzicava i capezzoli, che si arrampicava su di lui aprendo le gambe e facendo scivolare il suo cazzo nel suo calore umido, e che poi cominciava a muovere i fianchi, mandandolo oltre il limite.  
In realtà era Morse che prendeva il suo cazzo in mano e si masturbava furiosamente, ma quando arrivava, non c'era Joan, no....c'era sempre Jim.  
Morse non riusciva più a dormire, si era ammutolito, chiuso come un'ostrica.  
Un giorno in ufficio, Jim si avvicinò. "Ehi, amico..." lo chiamò "Che ti succede? Sei malato?".  
Morse sollevò la testa di scatto, puntando su di lui due occhi abbacinati, enormi...occhi che chiedevano aiuto.  
" Accidenti, amico, tu devi riposati....' sussurrò " Vieni con me."  
"Oh, no...sto bene" provò Morse " Non è il caso ...."  
"Oh, ma fai silenzio! " lo interruppe Strange. Lo prese per mano e lo tirò in piedi, gli mise cappotto e sciarpa e lo trascinò con sé.  
Morse lo seguiva come un bambino, il broncio sul viso, lo sguardo a terra. Strange lo fece salire sulla sua auto e lo portò a casa.  
Strange conosceva la casa di Morse e in 10 minuti preparò te caldo, toast e frutta. Morse mangiò in silenzio.  
Poi Jim si alzò, andò nell'altra stanza e preparò un bagno caldo.  
" Che cosa...." cominciò Morse, ma Jim lo zittì, con un dito sulle labbra. Morse arrossì.  
Jim lo portò in bagno, guidandolo dolcemente con una mano sul gomito. Si fermarono vicino alla vasca, dalla quale si alzavano caldi riccioli di vapore. Morse rimase immobile, lo sguardo ancora a terra. "Ti lascio solo..." disse Jim, sottovoce.  
Morse alzò per la prima volta lo sguardo, gli occhi azzurri sgranati in una espressione di panico, le labbra socchiuse in una muta richiesta. Quello sguardo raccontava angosce, solitudine, paura....e raccontava qualcosa di più. Jim sussultò, improvvisamente consapevole. "Resta..." riuscì a dire Morse " stai com me..."  
Jim lo guardò intensamente negli occhi per più di un minuto, studiando, cercando conferme, poi, dolcemente, annuì.  
Fece un passo verso di lui e cominciò a spogliarlo. Gli tolse la giacca, gettandola a terra, rallentò la cravatta e poi la sciolse, sempre sostenendo il suo sguardo, quindi prese a sbottonare la camicia, dall'alto in basso, tirandola fuori dai pantaloni e aprendola fino in fondo. La gettò a terra. Morse non indossava canottiera e rimase co la parte superiore del corpo nuda. Arrossì e il rossore si diffuse sul petto magro e pallido. Jim deglutì.  
Passò alla cintura e ai pantaloni, sbottonandoli e aprendoli, e lasciandoli ammucchiati ai piedi di Morse.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sui suoi boxer e Morse si coprì istintivamente con le mani. Era duro e non voleva che Jim se ne accorgesse. Ma Jim gli scostò le mani, e agganciati i pollici dell'elastico, abbassò le mutande, liberando il cazzo di Morse ed esponendolo in tutta la sua gloria. Morse gemette, e questo bastò. Jim lo attirò a se e lo baciò, profondamente, appassionatamente, con una mano sul viso e l'altra che vagava sul corpo nudo del suo compagno. Morse rispose, affamato e frenetico, gemendo e mugolando. Si staccarono. 'Caspita, Morse...io.." Jim balbettava. "Oh, stai zitto..." rispose Morse con un sorriso, e lo trascinò fino all camera da letto.  
Morse gettò Jim sul letto e si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, macinando il suo cazzo nudo sul cazzo ancora vestito ma altrettanto duro di Strange. Si chinò a baciarlo e spogliarlo.  
In men che non si dica lo ebbe nudo e cominciò ad accarezzarlo ovunque. "Jim...Jim...Jim.." ripeteva mentre leccava l'orecchio, succhiava il collo, mordeva le clavicole del sergente. Scese sempre più in basso, leccando i capezzoli, baciando le costole. Jim gemeva sfrenato. Si abbassò di più e aprì le gambe del sergente, sistemandosi in mezzo e finalmente prendendo il bocca il suo grosso cazzo. Jim urlò. Morse leccava la testa del cazzo di Jim, la succhiava e poi si faceva scivolare tutto in bocca, fino a che la punta toccava la gola, per poi rifarlo...e rifarlo...."Dio Morse, così non durerò" gemette Jim. Morse allora si staccò, si mise in ginocchio con le gambe aperte, si appoggiò in avanti su una mano e inarcò la schiena, succhiò due dita in bocca e cominciò ad aprirsi, lento e deliberato, con movimenti sicuri e precisi." Cristo Morse..." poagnucolò Strange, pompando lentamente il cazzo in mano.Morse sorrise lascivo.  
Quando fu pronto si rimise a cavalcioni su Strange, allineò il suo buco aperto con il cazzo di Jim e se lo fece scivolare dentro, spingendo lentamente, fino a che non fu seduto completamente, le palle di Jim che solleticano il suo culo."Ahhhhhhhhhh...." fu l'unica cosa che disse, poi cominciò a rimbalzare,su e giù, prendendo sempre di più e cercando l'angolazione che gli avrebbe fatto vedere le stelle. Quando la trovo, gridò e cominciò a spingere sempre più forte, sempre più veloce. Jim era sopraffatto. Ad un tratto Morse si appoggiò indietro, le mani sulle ginocchia di Jim, roteando i fianchi e spingendo il cazzo di Jim sempre più in profondità. " Toccami Jim...prendi in mano il mio cazzo....toccami ti prego...sto per...ahhhhhhh.....sto per venire.....ahhhhh" Morse ansimava. Jim lo afferrò e dopo tre o quattro potenti spinte Morse venne, gridando e spruzzando il suo sperma su tutto il busto di Jim, tremando . Il culo di Morse si serrò intorno al cazzo di Jim, che venne subito dopo, afferrando Morse per i fianchi e spingendo giù, riempiendolo in ondate successive di caldo e denso sperma. I due si accasciarono insieme, respirando forte.  
Quando si ripresero, si guardarono, il disordine che avevano fra loro, il sudore che si asciugava , avevano bisogno di un bagno, allora Morse disse " Se vuoi, nella mia vasca c'è posto per due "  
"Sicuro, amico..." rispose Jim.  
Si alzarono e andarono in bagno, entrarono insieme nell'acqua calda, Jim appoggiato al bordo, e Morse seduto fra le sue gambe.  
Rilassati e appagati.  
Domani avrebbero parlato.


End file.
